A spooky Halloween
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Alyssa are about to celebrate Halloween with their kids and a little bit of drama


Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline for Halloween. I am bouching in between Five 0 and Shield for this storyline and then just decided to write for Five 0.

Characters summary:

Steve: Married to Alyssa and father to Mckenna and John. Still works for Five 0.

Alyssa: Married to Steve and mother to Mckenna and John.

Mckenna: Oldest child of Steve and Alyssa and sister to John. She loves Halloween.

John: youngest child of Steve and Alyssa and brother to Mckenna. It is his first Halloween.

Alyssa knew the best way to get her husband to laugh which was to put their newborn son in a seal outfit. She knew that she wanted to do with Mckenna but Steve was out of town for their child's first halloween and this year was a different. He was here. She headed to the store while Steve was at work with the kids. She knew that she wanted to get their outfits and the candy for the trick or treaters.

"Mommy, I want to be a princess." Mckenna said to her mother.

"Let's see if they have it." Alyssa responded to her daughter with a smile on her face. She knew why her daughter wanted to be a princess because she was Steve's princess.

They were able to find both customes for the kids and headed to find some candy. She got into the check out list.

"Mommy, daddy's not going to like this custome." Mckenna said to her mother as she showed the seal's outfit.

"I know baby but it's just getting daddy to smile." Alyssa responded to her daughter as she finished paying for everything and then headed to the house.

She knew that she needed to hide the outfit before Steve saw it since he was due to come home any moment.

Halloween

Steve was called away on a case before midnight and she didn't know what time he would be home.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be home in time for Halloween?" She asked her mother.

"He is hoping to be home in time to take you tonight." Alyssa said to her daughter.

A few hours went by before Steve got home. Steve knew that their daughter wanted to go out but he was super exhusted. He really did not want to go trick or treating.

"Daddy, look at my outfit." She said to her father as she jumped up and down.

"You look so pretty baby girl. I bet you are a queen." Steve responded to his daughter as he got a cup out for some coffee. He knew that he was going to need it. Alyssa came down to show him their son's outfit. "Really? You had to do that to him. What did he do?"

"Nothing. I thought that it would put a smile on your face but I guess not." She said to her husband as she took their son upstairs. Steve knew that he was now in trouble with her.

"Oh great." Steve responded to himself. He knew that he had to make it up to her but first it was time for some trick or treating. "Go tell mommy, we are leaving."

"Okay daddy." She said as she walked upstairs and headed to tell her mommy who was changing her brother's diaper. "Mommy, daddy said that we are leaving."

"Okay have fun with daddy." Alyssa said to her daughter as she gave her a kiss.

It had been about an hour later since Steve and Mckenna left. Alyssa was sitting on the couch watching a movie when she heard something from the garage. She knew that her husband was still working on his father's car. She grabbed the baby's montior and went outside to find out what it was when she got out there. She heard the noise again. She went into the garage and found the cat. When she was about to get the cat out, she heard the door slam closed.

"What the heck is going on?" She said to herself right as she heard a gun click. "Steve? is that you?"

"Yeah." Steve responded to her as he put his gun away.

"This halloween has been spooky!" She said to her husband as they kissed each other.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. I will be back next week for another storyline that will last up until Christmas if not longer. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a safe and happy Halloween.


End file.
